


Punishment

by Malavia_Azzura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of Laxus Dreyar, Porn with a hint of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malavia_Azzura/pseuds/Malavia_Azzura
Summary: Jellal sneaks out at night to go clubbing, Gajeel finds him dancing with another guy and decides to punish him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of it's characters. If anyone has I prompt they want written be free to message me. Please leave a comment, about what you thought! This is my first time posting on AO3, so if there is a tag missing I apologize.

Jellal sat on the bed waiting for Gajeel to come back. Why had he been so stupid as to sneak out. He knew Gajeel would find out no doubt about it. He was a dragon slayer for god’s sake! But noooo Jellal decided to ingnore that he wanted to go clubbing with Laxus. Now he was in a load of trouble because Gajeel woke up and didn’t find Jellal snuggled up against him. Ofcourse he did what only any dragon slayer would do he followed Jellal’s scent wich led him to a night club. Jellal was found dancing with a pervert staring at his ass and moving closer until he was pressed up against Jellal. Jellal of course tried pushing away, but it was obvious the man was stronger. Gajeel would’ve ripped him to shreads right there if Laxus hadn’t stopped him, but of course the man had a thourough beating, and that’s how Jellal got into this position waiting for Gajeel in the room to get punished.  
While Jellal was sitting on the bed thinking about what happened he didn’t even notice that Gajeel entered the room. He only snapped out of his daze when he heard an angry growl. Jellal yelped when he felt teeth sinking into his neck. “Don’t you ever dare to sneak out of the house again”, Gajeel growled, which only caused Jellal to whimper. Jellal wasn’t stupid or naïve, but he was fragile and emotional, maybe he didn’t show it but he was. “Now how should I punish you hmm?”, Gajeel smirked evilly. “Ok well first off strip for me” , Gajeel said while laying back against the pillows. Jellal started clumsily taking off his clothes, but he stopped when he heard Gajeel growl he knew what that meant. He started taking his clothes off slower and more teasingly. Jellal decided that if he would already get punished; why not tease Gajeel a bit.  
He slowly took off his shirt exposing his chest bit by bit. Gajeel was starting to get a bit impatient and hard. Jellal finally took of his shirt and threw it to the ground. Next were his pants. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down, he turned around and started taking off his pants in an agonizingly slow pace while also wiggling his ass and hips. Gajeel had enough of it, he knew what Jellal was doing and he was pissed knowing Jellal thought he could get away with this. Gajeel growled a low growl. Jellal was giggling and whimpering at the same time; he loved what he did to Gajeel and he was slightly afraid and aroused at what Gajeel might do to him. Jellal boldly continued with his teasing. “Jellal” Gajeel growled and Jellal let out a squeak. “If you don’t come here now I’ll come over there and get you myself we both know you don’t want that now do you?” Jellal knew that wasn’t a question it was a straight out command. 

Jellal clumsily stumbled over his pants and eventually got to Gajeel. As soon as Jellal was close enough Gajeel grabbed his pants, yanked them off and threw them to the pile of clothes on the floor. While Gajeel was taking them off his ankles Jellal tripped and landed right on the bed. Jellal was now dressed in tight little boxers and ankle socks. Even though they’ve done this a million times Jellal was still blushing. “What happened to the wave of confidence you had two seconds ago, or was it stupidity?” Gajeel asked sarcastically. Jellal’s face got even redder and he let out a tiny whimper. Jellal was extremely aroused and scared. He knew Gajeel wouldn’t hurt him well he would hurt him, but not abuse him. Gajeel was actually very sweet, caring, protective, and gets extremely jealous of course. Jellal went into daze thinking about what Gajeel would do to him. He snapped out of it once he felt the bed dip and Gajeel crawled over him.  
Gajeel grabbed Jellal’s wrists and pinned his arms above his head. Gajeel started roughly kissing Jellal and leaving a trail of kisses down to his neck where he now was biting and sucking. “Gajeel...” was all Jellal could get out. Jellal’s arousal was painfully hard and straining against his boxers. “Please Gajeel please please...” Jellal begged with arousal clearly in his voice and eyes clouded with lust. “Mmm such a slut for me. You are so needy for me aren’t you?” Gajeel purred smirking. Jellal started thrusting his hips up looking for any form of friction he could get. Gajeel grabbed his hips and pinned him to the mattress. “Stop” He growled. Jellal seemed to have forgotten this was a punishment. Gajeel slipped his hand down and cupped Jellal’s aching arousal. Jellal thrust up desperately trying to get more friction he didn’t even care if it looked like he was humping Gajeel’s hand.   
Gajeel decided to pity the man writhing beneath him and added a bit of pressure. Jellal let out a moan. “Such a little slut for me” Gajeel chuckled. Jellal couldn’t understand one thing happening around him all he could think about was getting Gajeel to start rubbing him. “Gajeel please” Jellal whimpered. Gajeel stared at Jellal for a moment before getting off the bed and walking to the dresser. Jellal couldn’t take it anymore and slid his boxers off. As soon as they were completely off Jellal started stroking himself furiously he didn’t even try to hold in his moans he was being as loud as he could. Gajeel started getting a bit angry he grabbed what he was looking for and quickly walked back to e bed. Once he was in front of Jellal he gave him five swift swats to the ass. Jellal snapped out of his daze and yelped.

“Never touch yourself without my permission again” Gajeel growled. “I’m so-sorry Gajeel I-I didn’t mean to” Jellal whimpered. Gajeel sighed and pushed Jellal down “spread your legs” He commanded, Jellal obeyed. Gajeel took the bottle of lube he got out a while ago and poured some on his fingers. Gajeel slid his hand down to Jellal’s hole and circled it for a bit, Jellal started whining. Gajeel finally took pity upon him and slid a finger inside. Jellal moaned as his hole twitched around Gajeel’s finger. Gajeel started thrusting his finger in and out of Jellal’s hole then he added a second one and started scissoring him. Jellal let out a couple of moans and bucked onto Gajeel’s fingers driving them deeper into him. Gajeel added a third finger and thrust it in a couple of times before pulling them all out Jellal whined at the loss. Gajeel shed all his clothes he was finally going to enter Jellal he was painfully hard, his tip was swollen, and purple.   
Gajeel went back to the dresser got something out and moved back to the bed. “Now baby remember this is a punishment. Do you know what your punishment is? Gajeel asked. Jellal shook his head and stared wide eyed at Gajeel he had thought he was off the hook, no he hoped he was off the hook but it’s obvious he isn’t. “Well baby your punishment is that you’re not gonna cum during the whole time we have sex, also I’ll make you scream so loud no doubt the neighbors will here, then your gonna go there in the morning and apologize for being so loud at night and tell them how I was roughly making love to you all night long.” Gajeel all but purred. For some unknown reason that caused Jellal to moan “you really are a slut” Gajeel stated.   
“Yes Gajeel such a slut only for you” Jellal moaned. Gajeel held something in his hand showing it to Jellal. “Noooo Gajeel please don’t” Jellal whined. “Oh but baby this is a part of the punishment” Gajeel Smirked. Without and further protests Gajeel slipped the cock ring onto Jellal. Gajeel squirted some lube onto his erection and some onto Jellal’s puckered hole. Jellal shivered at the feeling of cold lube on his hole. Gajeel slickened up his erection and slowly started entering Jellal. Jellal’s hole was sucking Gajeel right up. “Mmh your hole is so greedy Jellal It’s trying to suck me all up” Gajeel Grunted. Gajeel was trying to go slow since they hadn’t had sex for a while and wanted to make it completely pleasurable for Jellal; but he couldn’t contain it anymore. “Sorry baby” he groaned. Gajeel rammed mercilessly into Jellal. Jellal screamed loudly he loved the delicious mix of pleasure and pain. 

Gajeel kept pounding into Jellal roughly he was making good on the promise of making sure the neighbors would here Jellal’s screaming. Jellal kept bucking up to meet Gajeel’s thrusts while he was fisting the bed sheets tightly. “AAAAHH GAJEEL HARDER” Jellal screamed. “Whatever you want princess” Gajeel groaned. He started thrusting harder and faster into Jellal. “Mmm gonna cum!” and with that Gajeel spilled his seed deep into Jellal while Jellal whimpered and squirmed. “Gajeel Please Please” Jellal was so desperate he actually started sobbing. “Aww come on babe don’t cry” Gajeel said. He slid the cock ring off Jellal and kissed him. “It hurts It Hurts Gajeel” Jellal sobbed. Gajeel wiped away Jellal’s tears and hugged him “baby you know I don’t change my mind on punishments” Gajeel said. That was correct Gajeel never went back on his word; but none of that changed the fact that the punishment was cruel.  
“Come on babe let’s get cleaned up now hm?” Gajeel lifted Jellal up and walked to the bathroom. Once they were inside Gajeel set Jellal on the sink and filled the tub. Jellal shivered from the coldness of the sink, but he wasn’t on it for long. Before they got in the tub Jellal shed his last remaining article of clothing... his socks. He sat on Gajeel’s lap while Gajeel washed his hair. Jellal loved the feeling of cuddling in a tub and having someone massage his head. After a while Gajeel started scrubbing Jellal’s body. His body was still very sensitive from all the rough sex they had. First he started with his neck massaging it bit by bit. Then he moved down to his shoulders pressing against his shoulder blades. Jellal let out a relaxed sigh. Gajeel poured some soap on Jellal’s chest he started running his hands over Jellal’s pale chest his hands moving down to pinch at Jellal’s nipples. Jellal let out little moans. Gajeel moved his hand down to stroke Jellal’s semi hard length. Jellal squirmed in his place and let out little moans.   
Gajeel moved his hand to Jellal’s hole he slipped one finger inside, feeling Jellal clench around him greedily. Gajeel thrust the finger in and out curling it searching for Jellal’s prostate. He hit a bundle of nerves making Jellal whimper and buck onto his fingers there’s no way it couldn’t have been it. He added a second finger thrusting them faster and harder this time. They were aimed directly at Jellal’s prostate making Jellal buck and moan. After a while of thrusting Jellal’s hole clenched around Gajeel’s fingers and he came. “It never seizes to amaze me how you can cum only by playing with your ass” Gajeel smirked. Jellal blushed “l-lets get out now” Jellal whispered. “Aww so cute” Gajeel chuckled. He and Jellal got out of the tub dried themselves and went to sleep after changing the sheets of course.   
The next morning Gajeel watched Jellal humiliate himself with explaining to their neighbors the Maxwell’s why he was being extremely loud last night and that he was sorry. It was so funny watching Jellal stutter and blush while explaining to the neighbors that he had an extraordinary lover that loved to roughly make love to him while he took it up the ass like a good boy. The neighbors chuckled they knew Gajeel could control Jellal they just didn’t know how much, and now they did. Jellal was extremely embarrassed by this and stayed in the house for the next three days.


End file.
